federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Abbott Thay (Beyond)
Abbott Brian Thay is an ex-bounty hunter and ex-Syndicate member who opened a 'Pandora's Box' with his abilities as a young teen. After exploring that aspect of himself there was a major personality shift that involved murder, lies and control that spiralled into a hidden life of a serial killer he was admitted against his will into a high security mental hospital in Australia and his abilities removed. Eventually gaining his freedom/sanity in Sept, 2409 he is currently a pediatric doctor in Paris specializing in diagnostic medicine. Background Information Abbott was a Mama's Boy growing up and generally felt misunderstood by his father, who favoured Abbott's sister Anna. After becoming more interested in his telepathic abilities, the rift between Abbott and his father widened and they no longer speak. His parents divorced in 2402, Abbott felt this was his mother's chance to move on, but when she went back to Denorian, this caused a brief rift in the family that is still noticeable to date. Sharing a strong bond with his older sister, Abbott has always relied on Anna to help him out of situations or simply listen. When he was placed into a mental hospital, Anna took over legal/medical guardianship of Abbott and made the decision to remove his abilities. Despite their up and downs, Abbott has managed to forgive his sister for her role in the removal of his abilities. He has a strained relationship with his little sister Abigail, as she was born after the rift with his mother. Both his paternal grandparents died from a long suffering illness before his birth. Abbott's Aunt Opia was estranged from the family, as was his Uncle by marriage Kalal Landa, until her death. His Uncle Sirion was the center point of family drama after an attempt to kidnap Anna and was killed by Abbott in May 2401. During an investigation into Thay history, Anna realized famed serial killer Tandem Ral (the subject of Mindtracker) was related to the family through an unknown child - Abbott, Sirion and Ral are all 5th generation Thay's. Abbott had a family cat named Walnut. He adopted a rottweiler named Ace and a Bull Mastiff named Duke, but they remained with his ex-wife Beatrice following their divorce. Personal Life Isidora Breiton (2397-2397): Abbott met this Betazoid during a random encounter. Unaware of her connections to the Syndicate, he was coerced into cheating on his then girlfriend, Samantha. He lost his virginity to the Syndicate agent. Isidora later abducted Abbott and forced him to work for her bosses, manipulating his mental abilities. Eventually, Abbott escaped and has not had any contact with Isidora since. Kalili Munroe (2403-2403): Abbott met this ex-girlfriend after saving her from a mugger. Discovering their like abilities he began to associate with the Cybelean more often. Appreciating her motherly qualities he began to get more serious becoming an official couple in March. Soon enough, however, his philandering ways proved too hard to have a relationship and after several breakups and reconciliations Kalili broke things off near the end of the same year. He was shocked by her death in 2407 from a suicide. Obi Los (2401-2405): Abbott met his ex-lover/fiance through his dealings with the Syndicate. However, when Obi took on a more fatherly role in Abbott's life he became more attached on a personal level. Together in a business partnership slash father-son relationship they have also dabbled in the field of homo-eroticism when Obi used his Deltan pheromones to keep Abbott's abilities calm. They continued to co-manage a casino together, as well as head the Earth Base Syndicate sector until Abbott was arrested and placed into a mental facility in July, 2405. In 2407, Abbott started up limited contatc in hopes of tying up loose ends. Aster Sorna (2409-2410): Abbott met his ex-girlfriend after saving a young girls life. Aster had been the surgeon to bring everything full circle. After her recommendation got him into the Parisian Hospital, they had a spark and began to date after his divorce to his recent wife had gone through. They remained together until February, 2410 when Abbott decided to break things off when she had briefly gone out with another Trill doctor just to see if anything could work. Serenity Hedrin (2410-2410): Abbott met his ex-girlfriend while at the main residence. Not realizing that she was the President's niece, they hung out and that night took her virginity. They didn't speak again until he found out she was pregnant with his child. Remaining close, they were both dating the Sorna siblings but then eventually came together, wanting to try for their daughter. Their relationship dissolved after his brief interaction with the Syndicate, however they remain friends and co-parents. Current Spouse(s) Samantha Elbrunne Abbott met his first wife, Samantha Elbrunne, in the library of his highschool. The two dated until Abbott cheated on her with Isidora, then went missing. Upon his arrival back, his emotional state was too complicated to continue a relationship. At Anna's 20th birthday party, continued tension snapped and they were intimate for the first time, yet remained uncommitted. Despite the love between them, Abbott often found himself in the role of an emotional abuser, manipulating Samantha into seclusion in order to maintain control of her while he was absent bounty hunting. While on vacation to Risa, Abbott proposed to Samantha and convinced her to elope. After a bumpy few years and an intervention from the people who care about Sam, Abbott filed for a divorce - resenting her decision to join Red Squad. Eventually, she turned him into a mental hospital. When he was released, he was able to reconcile. After Samantha's own second marriage fell apart, Abbott and Samantha remarried, ten years to the day of their first wedding. Previous Spouse(s) Beatrice James Abbott met his second wife, Beatrice James, when she volunteered to be a conjugal visit to the hospital he was staying at in Australia. At first, only partners sexually, when Abbott was able to have more and more time away from the hospital setting, they became closer friends. In September 2406 he explained he would like her to wait for him to be in a better place for a more committed relationship and once he was released, they continued outside of the hospital. They quickly moved in together and finally got married in 2409. The marriage only lasted a couple months until he realized he had married for the wrong reasons and Abbott wished to move on to things not associated with his sickness. They had no children together. Children Abbott has one child with Serenity Hedrin named Hannah Hedrin. More information may be found at the link. Abbott has one child with Samantha Elbrunne named Elbrin Thay. More information may be found at the link. Abbott has a step-son from Samantha Elbrunne named Tristan Reese. Education and Career Abbott spent an entire year on Betazed during an education exchange. There, he learned about enhancing his abilities and built up an increased desire to go into the criminal psychology field. Abbott had attended a private, all boys, highschool in London, England; as well as continuous care in a mental rehabilitation facility in Australia. In May of 2400, Abbott graduated highschool. Abbott has also obtain training and licensing in piloting, weapons care and usages and an official certification to bounty hunt in the Alpha/Beta Quadrants. As a trained bounty hunter, Abbott attempted to channel his psychotic tendencies to bring in the badguys; however, his interest in the Syndicate had blinded to a slippery slope of misdeeds and violence. Starting in 2406 via correspondence, Abbott went into Forensic biology and studies anatomy and xenobiology to work as a medical examiner/blood spatter analyzer, but later hoped to go on for his full medical license. Working continuously on a heavy course load to make up for lost time, Abbott has studies though the summer as well. He is expected to graduate in Sept, 2408 for his undergrad and 2410 for his full medical from UCLA. Abbott briefly worked as a coroner in San Francisco General Hospital but then refocused his studies to pediatric medicine. Abbott transfers to the main hospital in Paris, working in the child's unit and currently works in diagnostic medicine. The Syndicate In late 2402, Abbott with his associate Obi Los made a bold move and killed the head of the Earth based Syndicate only known as "Barocc." Taking over Barocc's Bajoran restaurant in San Francisco, they ran the Earth based section until July 2405. Abbott hoped by doing this, he could get closer to key Syndicate officials and take them down one-by-one; however his ideas slowly changed for the worse since his union with Obi. The bar was renamed Deltan Moon Casino and Bar. Upon leaving the Syndicate, Obi was attacked and lost his several limbs and his memory. Murders For information on those Abbott has murdered, refer to Murder Record (Abbott). Telepathic Abilities With a vested interest in telepathic manipulation, Abbott became obsessed with a book called "Mindtracker" about a Betazoid serial killer (Tandem Ral) who was able to control his victims telepathically. In a pursuit to have like powers, only for good, Abbott started to teach himself. He discovered he had the ability to use telekinesis, mind control, as well as creating temperature changes (usually increasing one body temperature). Eventually, the Syndicate became aware of his abilities and used an agent to help broaden his understanding of his telepathy. Upon recovering from his ordeal, Abbott entered a treatment facility in Australia where, with the help of a Vulcan doctor, he began to seek more control over his abilities. Abbott's abilities are often provoked and heightened through emotional situations - specially sexual ones. Abbott continued to struggle with his choices, feeling as though opening this part of him as more of a Pandora's Box. Abbott often complained that he can hear peoples thoughts as if they were talking making their mental chatter rather loud. He has developed ways to manipulate memories and emotions in other people - which is generally increased by physical touch. Wearing a watch to monitor his temperature and vital signs, when too agitated he became very weak and feverish. In July, 2405 he was admitted against his will into a high security mental hospital in Australia and his abilities removed in December of the same year after finding out that all 5th generation Thay's had mental problems related to their abilities. Abbott's sister Anna made the decision to have them removed December, 2405. Once they were, the anger which fuelled many of his aggressive tendencies diminished, eventually gaining his freedom/sanity in Nov, 2406 1 Abbott Thay (Beyond) Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Medical Category:Future Plots Category:Beyond ST Deep Space 9 Category:Second Generation Category:February Category:2382 Category:All Characters